We propose to study retirement and aging in the Soviet Union, Eastern Europe and the People's Republic of China. We will examine: (1) the needs, hopes and concerns of people there who are approaching, or who have already reached, retirement age, (2) programs designed to cushion the transition from the workplace to retirement, and (3) measures to provide part-time or full time work for individuals who are eligible to retire but who choose to remain in the labor force. We intend to: (1) describe the strengths and weaknesses of these policies, (2) assess the extent to which they meet the needs of retired persons and individuals who choose to work after reaching retirement age, and (3) assess the relevance of these programs for US policy-makers at the national, state and local levels. To do this, we will: (1) examine all pertinent literature, demographic data and survey data published in these countries available in the US, (2) carry out field research (administering questionnaires and surveys and interviewing leading social gerontologists) in the various countries, (3) hold an international conference to share our preliminary findings, (4) interview former citizens of these countries now living in the US, Israel, and Hong Kong, (5) systematize, tabulate, analyze and draw appropriate conclusions from the data, and (6) arrange a second conference with NIA officials and selected US gerontologists. The final "products" (1) a data handbook including all available statistical information, (2) periodic reports to NIA, and (3) a monograph tentatively entitled, Retirement and Aging in the Communist World: Lessons for America.